Hero Summoning
In the Hero Summoning building, you can use hero scrolls and gems to summon new heroes. Basic Summon Using a Basic Summon, you can receive an epic level hero or below. Players receive one free Basic Summon every 8 hours. Players must use this free summon for the timer to reset; free summons cannot be stacked. Basic Summon scrolls are gained through the daily login, VIP, and continual login bonuses, as rewards from the Tavern, and can be purchased from the Marketplace. By saving 10 Basic Summon scrolls, you can summon 10 heroes simultaneously if you have space in your Heroes Inventory for 10 new heroes. You cannot receive Legendary heroes from basic summoning. '' ''Basic Summons can '''not' be purchased using gems through the Hero Summoning portal.'' Heroic Summon Using a Heroic Summon, you can receive a hero of rare quality or better. Players receive one free Heroic Summon every 48 hours. Players must use this free summon for the timer to reset; free summons cannot be stacked. Heroic Summons can also made by using a Heroic Summon scroll. These scrolls are gained through the daily login, VIP, and continual login bonuses, as rewards from the Tavern, and can be purchased for 30 gems in the Marketplace. Players can also purchase one Heroic Summon for 45 gems in the Hero Summoning portal. By saving 10 Heroic Summon scrolls, you can summon 10 heroes simultaneously if you have space in your Heroes Inventory for 10 new heroes, rather than summoning each hero individually. There is no current data as to whether this increases the likelihood of a player receiving a Legendary Hero. It is currently undetermined as to whether purchasing Heroic Summon scrolls in the Marketplace for 30 gems, versus purchasing single Heroic Summons using gems inside the Hero Summoning building, has any effect on the likelihood of a player receiving a Legendary. Champion Summon Players can purchase the Champion Summon inside the Hero Summoning Building got 400 gems. A Champion Summon will contain 10 heroes of rare or better quality. There is no current data as to whether using the Champion Summon vs. individual Heroic Summons increases the likelihood of receiving a Legendary Hero. Summon Cost Analysis The least expensive way to gain potential Legendary Heroes is to use only the free 48-hour Heroic Summon, and Heroic Summon scrolls received from the Tavern and login bonuses. The second least expensive way to gain Legendary heroes through the Summoning Portal is by using gems to purchase Heroic Summon scrolls in the Marketplace, at 30 gems per scroll. These can be redeemed individually, or saved until a player has 10 Heroic Summon scrolls (for a total of 300 gems spent) to summon 10 heroes simultaneously. This can be time consuming, as once a Heroic Summon scroll has been purchased in the marketplace, it is locked until the marketplace has been refreshed with new, random items. The Champion Summon is the third least expensive, at 400 gems for 10 rare or better heroes. Summoning heroes through the 45 gem Heroic Summon is the most expensive way to gain heroes, at 450 gems per 10 rare or better heroes. There is no data available as to how each method effects the RNG that determines whether you will receive a Legendary hero. Category:World Map